The Truth will come out
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: Umbridge let's the Aurors harm McGonagall, but three people will not let them bring anymore harm.
1. Chapter 1

HOW I BELIEVE THE UMBRIDGE AND MCGONAGALL FIGHT DOWN AT HARGID'S SHOULD HAVE GONE: I know this story is a bit far fetched but this is what I had in my head!

It was late at night and Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted to know what was up with Hagrid. They got the invisibility cloak and went down to see him only to find that people were already down there.

"Harry, what is going on?" Ron asked as they all started to walk faster. Then they heard yelling.

"It is McGonagall!" Hermione said. Then there were four red flashes.

"They attacked her!" Harry said. Hermione ran out from under the cloak and raced down.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as the both went after her dropping the cloak.

The Aurors that came to get Hagrid were the bad kind and Umbridge stood by watching proud. Hermione raced down and she saw that they were pointing their wands at McGonagall. By then, Ron and Harry managed to catch up with her.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled at one of the Aurors and when the Auror heard it, he

turned and it was a perfect hit to the chest.

"Protego Horribilis!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at McGonagall. That would

protect her from any spells they cast.

The Aurors started casting spells at them, but they all dodged them.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. Harry looked over and saw Umbridge fire a spell at him.

He ducked just in time. In order to keep Umbridge busy, he yelled, "Serpensortia!"

A snake shot out of his wand and landed near Umbridge.

"That will keep her busy." Ron said.

"Immobulus!" Hermione yelled and pointed her wand at the Aurors. They could no

longer cast spells. Umbridge was busy with the snake and the Aurors had been stopped.

Hermione and Harry ran down to McGonagall and Ron still had his wand pointed at

Umbridge.

"Harry, there is a low pulse, you need to call for help!" Hermione said as tears built up in

her eyes.

"How, by the time I get to the castle it could be too late!" Harry said.

"Shoot red sparks in the air! Do something!" Hermione said.

Harry fired red sparks in the air.

Just then Umbridge fired a spell and got rid of the snake and then freed the aurors.

"After that giant! They seem to not want our help." Umbridge ordered and the aurors

went after Hagrid. Umbridge stayed behind.

"How could you let them do this?" Hermione screamed at Umbridge.

"Harry! I see Snape and Madam Pomfrey coming!" Ron yelled.

Snape and Madam Pomfrey made their way down. Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"What happened?" Snape asked with anger.

"Severus, I was coming down here to see what was going on and I found these three

huddled around her and then they tried to attack me." Umbridge lied.

"What! No!" Ron yelled.

"We were coming down to see Hagrid and Umbridge was down here with four aurors

who attacked Professor McGonagall for trying to help Hagrid!" Hermione said.

"Out of my way!" Madam Pomfrey said as she got to McGonagall. "I will need to get her

up to the castle." She said as she grabbed McGonagall and aparated to the castle.

"Snape, we would never hurt her! We were helping her!" Harry said.

"Silence Potter!" Snape said.

"Snape, it is student's words against the headmistress." Umbridge said.

"Professor, you could even read our minds or go back in time and we would be telling the

truth." Ron said.

Snape looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione was now crying.

"Professor, she is trying to take everyone away from Harry so he doesn't have anyone to

turn to, please believe us. Professor McGonagall was the only one left fighting against

Umbridge to help Harry, to help the school, to help Hagrid!" Hermione said.

"That is ridiculous!" Umbridge said with anger. "I have had enough, you three up to the

castle and you will have a week of detention for attacking a teacher!"

Ron and Harry turned away, but Hermione stayed. She had enough. She looked at Snape

as tears rolled down her face.

"Wait Potter, Weasley." Snape ordered. Ron and Harry stopped and turned around.

"Snape, I gave them a direct order to go to the castle along with Ms. Granger." Umbridge

said.

"Go, now all of you." Snape said but you could tell he wasn't happy saying that even

though he was saying it to the top three students he hated. Hermione walked up to join

Ron and Harry and she fell into Ron's arms crying.

"Harry, she was the only one left," Hermione cried. "Umbridge now has total control

over the school." She then reached into her back pocket and pulled out McGonagall's

wand.

"Harry! Your lessons with Snape! Remember that memory!" Ron said.

"With Umbridge in charge it is too risky. If she finds out she could find out about the

Order."

"Harry, I mean right now. We wait for Snape to come up then it wouldn't look like a

lesson. It would look like a teacher looking for answers." Hermione said.

Harry nodded with agreement and stopped to wait for Snape. Soon they saw him coming

with Umbridge.

"I ordered you to go to the castle!" Umbridge said when she saw them.

"Professor, remember the connections I have in my head." Harry said to hint at him.

"Connections? What connections? What is he talking about Snape?" Umbridge asked.

Snape looked at Harry.

"I have no idea." Snape said and then walked past them.

"You do know!" Hermione yelled at him. Ron and Harry had never seen her this upset.

Snape didn't turn around.

"Up to your dorms." Umbridge ordered. They didn't fight back, they just went up.

**Two Days later**

It had been two days since they were accused of attacking Professor McGonagall. None

of the teachers were very pleasant to them because Umbridge told them that they

attacked her.

"Harry, we have to find out if McGonagall has awaken at St. Mungo's. She is the only

one beside us and Hagrid who know the truth." Hermione said.

"We can't leave Hogwarts, Hermione." Ron said.

"Ron's right, we have to just wait." Harry said.

"And let Umbridge keep giving us detention and putting more and more scars on us

everyday? We have done nothing wrong!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, nobody is left for us to go to! Dumbledore is gone! Hagrid is gone! Professor

McGonagall is gone! Snape isn't bothering to find the truth!" Harry said.

"Harry, the school could be in danger without Dumbledore here. Voldemort only fears

him." Hermione argued.

"I know, I want to go and find him so badly but there is no way out of the castle! If we

keep making trouble, we will only get hurt more!" Harry yelled.

"What has gotten into you Harry? Ron and I finally are fighting Umbridge like you and

now you are pushing away?" Hermione said.

"Hermione! Nobody understands! Nobody else but me understands what is going on! If I

get too angry, Voldemort will feel it and then get inside my head and make it worse! I

can see what he can! I was the snake!"

Hermione and Ron just looked at him.

"Harry, you and Hermione are both right, but there has to be a way to stop Umbridge.

Everyday she is here the school becomes worse and worse and if Voldemort attacks here,

nobody will be ready." Ron said.

"It is almost time for our O.W.L.S." Harry said as he stood and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple more days. Harry had just saw Sirius get killed, faced Voldemort, and the truth finally came out. He was sitting in the courtyard outside the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not fine, but I will be. I hope." He answered.

"There was nothing you could do mate, we're really sorry." Ron said.

It was quiet for a couple minutes. Then the doors to the castle opened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked and saw Professor McGonagall in a wheelchair with Professor Dumbledore pushing her. They came towards them. Harry looked at the ground.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, I believe that you are currently the ones with my wand if I'm correct." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a case that had her wand in it. She handed it to her.

"Here you go, professor." She said.

"Thank you Ms. Granger. I also would like to say thank you," Harry lifted his head and Ron looked towards McGonagall's direction as well. "Professor Snape and Hagrid told me what you had done for me. Hagrid said you showed me real loyalty down there."

"It wasn't really us, it was Hermione. She was the one who stopped them from letting them harm you anymore." Harry said.

"Well thank you Ms. Granger. I am awarding you all 20 points." McGonagall said. They all smiled.

"Harry, may I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said as he stood and followed Dumbledore towards another bench leaving Hermione and Ron to talk to Professor McGonagall. Harry sat down next to Dumbledore.

"I am sorry about Sirius. I want you to know that you shouldn't blame yourself for his death."

"If I hadn't let Voldemort trick me he would be alive so I do blame myself." Harry said.

"Harry, if anyone is to blame it is I." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him.

"How could it be your fault, you weren't there." Harry said.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said. "I thought that if I kept my distance from you this year, Voldemort would be less tempted. I was wrong. I also let Umbridge walk all over the school. Over myself, the students, the teachers, and one ended up in the hospital because of it."

There was silence after that. The only noise was in the background and that was Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall talking.


End file.
